<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Multifandom Drabbles (Tropes &amp; Fandoms Edition) by ANGSWIN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322400">Multifandom Drabbles (Tropes &amp; Fandoms Edition)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANGSWIN/pseuds/ANGSWIN'>ANGSWIN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Endless Ocean (Video Games), Psych (TV 2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Break Up, Crushes, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Huddling For Warmth, Wordcount: 100-1.000, multifandom - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:07:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANGSWIN/pseuds/ANGSWIN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an ongoing collection of drabbles and short fics (less than 1000 words) that feature a variety of pairings, tropes, and fandoms.  Each chapter presents a different story.  All of them were written exclusively for the 2020 Tropes and Fandoms Challenge over at The Melting Pot Fanfiction group.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaston Gray (GG)/Female Player Character, Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer, Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tropes &amp; Fandoms 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Table of Contents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is an ongoing collection of drabbles (100 to 1000 words) that feature different pairings from different fandoms.  All were written for the 2020 Tropes and Fandoms Challenge over at The Melting Pot Fanfiction group.  Each chapter will be a different drabble.  Drabbles will be added as needed for the duration of the challenge.  Some drabbles may be turned into full-length stories at a later point in time.  All stories written for the challenge that have over 1000 words will be posted as a separate story.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TABLE OF CONTENTS</strong>
</p><p>Chapter 1:  Table of Contents</p><p>Chapter 2:   "A Bit Pretty" - <em>Doctor Who</em> - Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler - Trope: Crush  </p><p>Chapter 3:  "What Really Matters" - <em>Endless Ocean: Blue World</em> (Video Game) - GG/Female Player Character - Trope: Huddling for Warmth</p><p>Chapter 4:  "A Different Direction" - <em>Psych </em>(TV) - Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer - Trope: Break Up</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Bit Pretty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><em>Doctor Who</em> - Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler</p><p>The Doctor knows that he just can't deny Rose anything - especially when she smiles.</p><p>Slightly alternate ending to "Dalek" (S1:E6)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Tropes and Fandoms Challenge</b><br/>Roll Date: 3/25/20<br/>Square: 17/Ladder<br/>Positive Trope: Crush</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Rose, he’s a bit pretty,” the Doctor stated with a quirked eyebrow as he looked from her to Adam with some concern as they prepared to make their final exit from Van Statten’s bunker.  He knew that his companion wanted for him to invite the other human along…just like he already knew that he would not be able to refuse her anything she asked for at that point – especially since he had almost just lost her to the Dalek.  Both of his hearts clenched painfully at the memory of how he had felt when the transmission between them had ended so abruptly.  </p><p>He forced himself back to the present, though, as he looked at the two humans again.  Why would she want to bring another man aboard, anyway?  Didn’t she say it was better with two?  <em>Two!  </em>Not <em>three</em>…trouble always comes in threes…three’s a crowd…third wheel…</p><p>Just then Rose broke into his unhappy reverie.  “Yeah?  I hadn’t noticed,” she answered and just shrugged at his observation before she looked up at him.  When her warm golden brown eyes met his cool steel blue ones, her small smile stretched into that special tongue-touched grin that somehow never failed to cause his double heartbeat to speed up – despite his superior Time Lord biology.  She also leaned forward to touch his arm before she added, “but I definitely know that you are!”</p><p>Rose thought he was a bit pretty, too!  Him!  With his daft old face!  Just like that, her words and soothing manner turned his mood around instantly as they eased the Doctor’s fears that she might actually prefer the stupid little ape over him...and so he gave her exactly what she wanted. </p><p>“On your own head then!” he agreed cheerfully as his manic grin returned.  “I guess that one trip to see the stars won’t hurt.”</p><p>“Thank you, Doctor!” was Rose’s sincere reply as she sent another one of her special smiles his way. </p><p>The Doctor could not help but to notice, once again, that she was <em>far </em>more than just a bit pretty when she looked at him that way.   He knew that he wanted to see that look from her as long as possible…and if he could have it his way…<em>that</em> would be forever.  It was a feeling that only intensified when she grabbed his hand and laughingly pulled him into the TARDIS.  His good mood did not even dissipate when Adam peeked curiously in the door…only to join them, full of amazement and questions, at the console just a moment later.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. What Really Matters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><em>Endless Ocean: Blue World</em> (Video Game) Post-canon<br/>Gaston Gray (GG)/Female Player Character </p><p>At the start of a new adventure, GG reflects on what <em>really</em> matters.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Tropes &amp; Fandoms challenge:</b><br/>Roll Date: 4/8/20<br/>Square: 53/Regular<br/>Trope: Huddling for Warmth</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>“They’re coming up!” Jean-Eric grunted from his position by the radio in the front of the boat.</p><p>Since he had not gone down on this particular dive, Gaston Gray stood at the back of the rented boat and readied himself to pull the girls out of the water as soon as they surfaced.  It was cold here near the Arctic…much colder than they were obviously used to from the local dives around the Pelago Commonwealth in the South Pacific where the company was based.  Therefore, GG knew that hypothermia could set in quickly once his fellows divers were back on the open boat - if they were not able to get dry and warm fast enough.</p><p>He was determined to not let that happen – by any means necessary.  After all, those girls…and Jean-Eric…had become his family.  During the exciting Pacifica Treasure adventures that he had shared with the other members of L&amp;L Diving Service, his once lone-wolf salvager and adventurer status had instead evolved into one of valued team member and friend…and in one case…even more than that.  He had never looked back, either.  Nor did he ever want to.  He was in it now…with this group…for the long haul.</p><p>Fortunately, that particular treasure hunt had taken them all around the world, so they were now used to diving in all kinds of locations and conditions…and they were prepared for anything.  Therefore, when Oceana was the first to surface, GG had a strong arm ready to pull her to safety…before he turned her over to Jean-Eric for the warmth of the heavy blanket and hot thermos that the captain held for his beloved granddaughter.  Hayako was the next to breach, and was soon out of her suit and swaddled up in a blanket, as well.  However, GG continued to look worriedly out over the water.</p><p>“Don’t worry!  She was right behind us,” Oceana said with a knowing look at the man who suddenly breathed a sigh of relief as his girlfriend’s head finally made an appearance above the water. </p><p>Of course, she had put off resurfacing until the last minute in order to collect as many samples as she could of the unusual metallic substance that they had come to investigate in the first place.  He knew that it would do no good to complain about her reckless actions, though.  It was just her way…and it was that kind of nerve and intuition that led to the successful Pacifica Treasure find in the first place.</p><p>Nevertheless, even though he was careful with them, it was not the samples that GG was worried about as he pulled the former folklore studying-graduate student-turned-lead diver-and-head adventurer into the boat both as gently and quickly as he could. </p><p>“There’s my Midnight Asteroid,” he joked with the woman who had come to mean so much to him over the past year as he immediately relieved her of the sample bag before he handed it over to Jean-Eric.</p><p>“Ugh!  Enough with all of the crazy titles, GG!” she reprimanded in the same light tone, but she still gave him an affectionate kiss and acquiesced when he insisted on drying her off and warming her up himself before he was satisfied that she was truly okay after the freezing dive.  Only when she was cocooned in her own blanket and tucked firmly into his side with a mug of the hot beverage in her hands, did he realize how cold he had become during the process, as well. </p><p>Therefore, while Jean-Eric piloted the boat back to the shore and to their rented accommodations there…and Oceana huddled up next to them with Hayako…GG cuddled with his girl.  It was then that they all shared, not only warmth and coffee, but the story of their newest underwater find.  It was one that they all hoped would lead to L&amp;L Diving Service’s next great adventure. </p><p>Adrenaline junkie that he was, GG found that he could not wait…even though he sincerely hoped that the next part of such an adventure would take place in a more temperate climate.  However, he also realized that comfort levels were negotiable…just as long as he was with his team…and his girl!  He now knew that the kind of special connection he had with them was the only type of treasure that <em>really</em> mattered in the long run!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Different Direction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><em>Psych </em>(TV)<br/>Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer </p><p>Sometimes having fun is just not enough.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Tropes &amp; Fandoms challenge:</b><br/>Roll Date: 4/18/20<br/>Square: 79/Chute<br/>Trope: Break Up</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Being with Shawn was fun…<em>so</em> much fun!  In fact, it was just like being a teenager again. </p><p><em>However, that’s the problem, </em>Juliet thought and she sighed heavily.   </p><p>The situation had been weighing on her mind for a while because the truth was that she just did not want to be a teenager again.  She had worked too hard to get to where she was now…to be an adult…and to be respected.  For years, she had fought through all of the bullshit that came with being a young pretty female on the police force.  However, she had finally proven to everyone that she had the necessary skills to work her way up through the ranks to become a detective…and she was a damn good one, at that! </p><p>Even though she enjoyed having fun just as much as the next girl, she was now ready to enjoy the fruits of all her hard work to get to where she was in life, as well.  Unfortunately, she knew that acting like a teenager all of the time…or being with a man who did…was not the way to accomplish that.</p><p>Shawn was…well…<em>Shawn!</em>  There was just no other way to describe him.  Juliet had known and worked with him for years.  During that time, she had been both annoyed by him and attracted to him in equal amounts.  His over-the-top <em>psychic</em> shenanigans had always been both exasperating and highly amusing.  Therefore, she knew <em>exactly</em> what she was getting into when she started a relationship with him.  Her eyes had been wide open. </p><p>She just could not help herself, though.  Shawn had drawn her into his crazy little web of life and for a while she had really enjoyed it.  However, just having fun was no longer enough for her.  She was starting to consider what she <em>really</em> wanted in life.  She now realized that they were all of the responsible adult milestones: a career, home, marriage, and kids.  They were also the things that she knew Shawn would not be able to handle at this point in his own life…and maybe not ever.</p><p><em>Hell, he is still a kid himself! He doesn’t even pay his own bills!  Gus still does that for him!</em>  she thought. </p><p>The more she thought about it, the more it bothered her.  It weighed on her soul to the point that it even started to affect her work.  She tried to deal with it and tried to rationalize a way to have both the life she wanted and Shawn…but to no avail.  The two were just not compatible.</p><p>However, the breaking point came when Lassiter finally commented on her struggle.  Her partner had watched her with concern and he knew exactly what her problem was, as well.  After all, despite the supposed psychic’s usefulness, Lassiter had always been outspoken about Spencer and his attitude.  He was kind about it, though, when he brought up the subject to her.  After all, he knew that, despite everything, she truly cared about the man.</p><p>Therefore, “You need to decide,” was all that he said.  He did not even need to clarify what he was talking about.  They both knew.  That was how close their partnership…and their friendship…was.          </p><p>“You’re right,” she answered just as simply - before she gave him a grateful hug that he awkwardly returned.</p><p>It had finally become clear to her exactly what she had to do.  She had to take her life in a different direction.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>To give him credit, Shawn took the news well.  After all, he was an extremely observant man (Therein lay the secret of his <em>psychic</em> success)<em>.  </em>Consequently, he had known for quite some time that his Jules had become increasingly dissatisfied with their lifestyle together - despite the fact that they really cared about each other.  Although he was quite happy with the ongoing status quo of their relationship, it was obvious that she was not.  However, even though he did not always act like it, Shawn was also smart enough to recognize that he could never give her the stability and the kind of future that she obviously wanted…and that he knew she deserved. </p><p>Consequently, he did not really have to be psychic to know what would eventually have to happen…that one day she would end their relationship.  When that dreaded day finally came, though, he let her go without a fuss.  It was the least he could do for her.</p><p>“Good-bye, Jules,” was all he said as she gave him one last kiss and walked out of the door with tears in her eyes.</p><p>It was the most grown up thing that he had ever done.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>